1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an abnormality prediction device, an abnormality prediction system, an abnormality prediction method, a biological information measuring device, a biological information measuring system, and a warning notification method.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there have been known portable body abnormality notification devices that detect biological information and positional information of a user and notifies, when the user's body is set to be in an abnormal state, the user and the like of the fact (for example, see JP-A-11-206721).
The portable body abnormality notification device disclosed in JP-A-11-206721 includes various types of biological information measuring sensors that detect and measure the blood pressure, pulse, and body temperature of a user, and a global positioning system (GPS) receiver that detects positional information of the user. The body abnormality notification device measures positional information and pieces of biological information when a measurement timing for each fixed cycle is set, and compares each of the pieces of biological information measured with a reference value (normal state value), an attentional state value, and an emergency state value. When it is determined that a user is set to be in an abnormal state on the basis of results of the comparison, an alarm is issued not only by displaying a caution message or the like on a display surface by flashing but also by ringing a buzzer.
When a response to the alarm is made by the operation of a button or the like, the body abnormality notification device displays a message asking whether to make contact on the display surface. When an instruction for making contact is given, personal identification information of a user and the measured biological information and positional information are automatically reported to the user's home by a phone function unit.
On the other hand, when there is no response to the alarm, information indicating emergency, personal identification information, positional information, measured biological information, and the pieces of past information thereof are automatically reported to a fire station for an ambulance.
It is possible to immediately cope with the abnormality of a user by such a portable body abnormality notification device.
In addition, there have been known daily life degree analysis systems that analyze living conditions of a person being monitored and detect and report abnormal changes in the living conditions (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5070638).
The daily life degree analysis system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5070638 includes a living condition detection device, a going-out condition detection device, and a daily life degree analysis device. Among these devices, the living condition detection device indirectly detects living conditions of a person being monitored using a power sensor that measures the power consumption of an electrical product, a temperature sensor that measures the temperature of a heat source such as cooking equipment or a heating appliance, and a luminance sensor that measures the brightness of the surroundings. In addition, the going-out condition detection device detects going-out conditions of a person being monitored to thereby generate going-out information.
The daily life degree analysis device includes a feature amount extraction unit, a cycle flag conversion unit, a daily life degree analysis unit, a daily life degree evaluation unit, and an evaluation result output unit.
The feature amount extraction unit extracts a feature amount from detection information detected by the living condition detection device, and the cycle flag conversion unit converts date and time information into a cycle flag as category data. The daily life degree analysis unit performs multivariate analysis of a daily life degree using the feature amount, the cycle flag, and the above-mentioned going-out information. In the daily life degree evaluation unit, abnormal changes in the living conditions of a person being monitored are detected on the basis of the daily life degree analyzed by the daily life degree analysis unit. When the abnormal changes in the living conditions of the person being monitored are detected, the evaluation result output unit reports the fact to a monitoring person.
When abnormality occurs in daily life of a person being monitored, the occurrence of abnormality is reported to a monitoring person by such a daily life degree analysis system.
However, in the portable body abnormality notification device disclosed in JP-A-11-206721 mentioned above, an alarm is given notice of when a user is set to be in an abnormal state, and thus it is not possible to notify the user of a state in which the occurrence of abnormality is predicted. For this reason, if the user is notified of the occurrence of abnormality before the abnormality occurs, it is possible to take preliminary countermeasures such as the avoidance of danger with respect to the abnormality. However, since the user is notified of the occurrence of abnormality after the abnormality occurs, there is a problem in that it is difficult to take such countermeasures.
Incidentally, in a step in which there is a possibility of an abnormal change occurring in a person being monitored, when the person being monitored is notified of the purport, the person being monitored may take a preliminary action for responding to (coping with) the abnormal change.
However, the daily life degree analysis system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5070638 mentioned above reports, when the occurrence of an abnormal change in a living condition of a person being monitored is detected, reports the occurrence of the abnormal change to a monitoring person. For this reason, in a step in which there is a possibility of an abnormal change occurring in a person being monitored, it is not possible to notify the person being monitored and the monitoring person of the purport, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult for the person being monitored to take action for coping with the abnormal change.
For this reason, there has been a demand for a configuration capable of allowing a person being monitored to easily take action for coping with an abnormal change.